New York Scare
by musiclover2015
Summary: Billy and Sydney get into a big mess because of a pen pal! will they get out of it alive? read and find out!


New York Scare

One day on the southeast side of the world in New Zealand lives a man and a woman. Sydney the woman has green eyes and brown hair. Billy the man has blonde hair and blue eyes.

This couple was a very happy couple until that one trip to New York. But before I can tell you that story I have to tell you this one. One day Sydney and Billy got into a big fight and Sydney want to tell some about it besides her mom. So she signed up for a pen pal. It was three days later before she got her pen pal.

Her pen pal lived in New York. Her name was Emily. One day in one of Emily's letter to Sydney she asked if she had an e-mail. Sydney wrote yes and put down what it was and also put down her phone and cell number down.

Emily and Sydney talked all the time on the phone and e-mailing each other. Then in one of the e-mails Emily asked Sydney to come to New York with Billy. Sydney told her I would but I don't have the money to get there from New Zealand. It would be about one thousand dollars per person. Then added I'm so sorry.

Two days later

Once again Emily asked Sydney to come to New York. And Sydney keep say no. One day when they where talking on the phone the doorbell rang.

Billy yelled, "I got it honey!"

Then Billy knocked on the door.

"Honey it is for you."

"What is that? Sydney asked confused.

It was a package that was 5 inch thick and 10inches wide. On the label it said it was from Emily.

Sydney asked "Emily what did you send me?"

Emily answered, "Just open it and see it is a gift from me."

Sydney opened it and it was packet with a lot of money in side. Sydney counted it out and it was 4 thousand dollars.

"What is this for Emily?"

"I told you I want you to come to New York."

"Well just because we have the money does not mean we can go Billy has work and I have a job to."

"You to can call in sick or take your days off."

"Well I don't know about that Emily. Can I have time to think about it?"

"No, you must come to New York. It would be the time of your life." Emily insisted

"Ok we will go to New York to stay with you but you need to send me a picture of what you look like."

The picture that she sent was of a young woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Ok, there it's in the E-mail i just sent. You also need to ssend a picture of yourself and your husband.I just can't wait to see you."

"You to Emily! I will call you when we get to the plane and when we are in New York."

The next day

"Finally we are done packing!" Billy laughed.

"It is just three bag and two other bag for the new things we are going to buy in New York dear."

"I know i was joking honey." Billy answered.

Before they reached the plane Sydney was on the phone with Emily.

" I know Emily I can't wait to meet you. We are going to see the what?" Sydney laughed " Oh, hey Billy is telling me to get off the phone we are about to board the plane! Just think in 15 short days I will be in New York and we are staying for 2 months so I'll talk to you then. Bye!"

Billy looked a little nerves as they boarded the plane and Sydney couldn't help but notice. she turned to her husband and smiled." Are you ok honey?"

"Well not really. I mean we don't even know who the hell this Emily person is! for all we know she is some crazy bitch that kills people"

" Billy, I know Emily and i know she isn't a crazy bitch. i have know her for almost a year now..."

" You know that picture could be fake for all we know! Sydney I'm not sure we should go its not to late to turn back and get off the plane"

" Then go! I'm not stopping you but I am going to New York!" Sydney said challeging Billy

Billy hated seeing his wife upset so he took in a couple of breathes and then look at his wife dead in her eyes and smiled before he kissed.

" Well if you really wan't us to go and you trust Emily.. I trust her to. I love you and i never want you to forget that."

On that note Billy and Sydney load the plane and found thier seats, which where right next to each other. Sydney by the window and Billy next to the aisle.

15 days later

When the plane landed for the last time they where in New York. It is the most wonderful city just like Emily had told them but where the hell was Emily? Sydney called and called her cell phone but no answer. So Billy and Sydney just got on a bus and went to a hotel to wait. This time Sydney called Emily's house phone and a man answered.

"Hello Emily are you there? "Sydney asked a little to fast.

"Hello Emily is looking for a friend at the airport and she has her cell phone with her so try to get her on that phone. Have a nice day."

Before Sydney could answer the man was gone. So Sydney tried to call Emily's cell phone again. This time Emily answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Emily where have you been? We are at The Days In hotel we went there because we did not know where you lived and I tried to call you like five times! " Sydney replied.

"Ok I will come to pick you up right now and i know I was driving and New York roads are crazy and totally not save to talk and drive on. I'll be there soon don't move!"

It was 15 minutes later Emily got to the hotel like she said she would. She was in a slick red car with a little bit of black on it. It looked like an old racecar. Billy looked at the car it was love at first sight! Billy loved cars almost as much as he loved Sydney.

" Nice car! Where did you get in?"

" It was my dads back in the day it need a lot of work done but it runs like no other now."Then Emily asked " What hotel would you like to stay at?"

Sydney replied "We thought we where staying at your home?"

"Oh well you can if you want but a hotel would be better. My house is a mess and I have to take care of dad because he is sick and all. I thought i told you that? If I didn't I'm sorry and the hotel is my treat no biggie."

"Ok I guess you can pick out what hotel. I'm sure you know the best place to stay and that way you know where we are staying and where to find us." Sydney said with a smile

"Well then you are going to stay at the Crowne Plaza it is the best of the best."

"Ok we will take it." Sydney replied with joy.

When Sydney and Billy got to the hotel they tried to get a room. The room number they got was one of there lucky numbers they went up to their room and unpacked there bags. Billy got on his laptop to look up what was fun to do in New York since they where there for two months. When they could not fine anything to do Sydney called Emily for ideas.

"Hello? Who is this?" Voice that sound like a 3 year old asked after the third ring of the phone.

"This is Sydney. Is Emily home I was calling to see if she would like to go eat with us is she there?"

"No. She is not home is with a friend umm eating I think or something like that so please call back later ok I am sorry she is not here good bye now. Call back at 3 o'clock maybe."

"Ok but who…"

Be for she could finish ask her question the voice hung up. So Sydney and Billy went to lunch at red lobster. At three Sydney tried to call Emily again and this time no answer. They where just getting in the hotel when they the lights went off. There where screams and other noises. Then a man like voice shouted, "get quiet now or I will kill you all one by one! Now listen I need everyone to look for somebody for me they are from New Zealand their names are Sydney and Billy. Who ever can find them first will get a reward. To get this reward you will have to contact us , but you must have them both!"

When the lights came back on there was no man. Billy went to the front desk to work things out. Sydney told Billy she is going go take a bath and then get some sleep. When she got in the room she went right t the bathroom to start the water. She heard the door open and thought it was Billy. " Got everything worked out allready?" Sydney asked joking around a little but it wasn't Billy it was the man from the lobby. She tried to run away from the man but he grabbed her and put duck tape over her mouth. " You really should tell the manger of this place to hire better help! once i said i would give a reward for you and your husband they gave you to up pretty fast the maid gave me the key and told me what room." Sydney tied to pleaded to the man but she couldn't because of the duck tape. Then he left a note on the bed for Billy and cared sydney out in a suit case.

Billy got in the room and started looking for Sydney because she was not in the bathtub so he went to bed that's when he saw the note. It read _'if you ever what to see you wife again you will do what we tell you to do. We need you to get this necklace that is in New Zealand. That is all we need and you can have her back if you call the cops she will die.'_ Billy had seen that necklace before it looks like his mothers old one that he gave to Sydney. So he looked for the necklace in where all of Sydney's necklace and rings are that's where he found it. It looked like it was priceless so why do they want it? More or less why would they know he and Sydney had this necklace? Billy did remember Sydney was telling someone about the necklace on the phone but who was it?

He tried to recall that day when his wife was talking to someone on the phone it was like a movie in his head. He remember the phone ring and looking at the name but what was the name? His time was running out and he need to know who he was going up against. Then he remembered the only person Sydney had really talked to on her phone in the past year was Emily but would she want to kill Sydney that is her friend. Sydney was her friend right? Then again maybe she was just using his wife to get the necklace that's why she didn't want them to stay at her house because she thought we would find out before she got the necklace. He had to save his wife from whom she thinks is her friend. He has about 30 minutes to get to the hide out where she had taken his wife. He would fight to save his wife at any cost! He also will find away to let the cop know about Emily with out her finding out, but he still wanted to know why she wanted that nacelace so bad!

First things first contact the cops.

"911 what is the your problem?" The woman on the other side of the phone asked.

"Hi my wife has been kidnapped by these people I just know one of their names I need to talk to the cops now please."

"Ok please hold on. The cops need to know the location of where they have taken her if you know that location."

"Well I don't know where that is I will have to call them to find out. Can't they track the phone call to find the location?"

" Yes they can give me one moment to put the track on your phone and there you go now make the phone call and it will be tracked and i think you may want to call back here and ask for Stephenie ."

"Ok thank you so much!"

Billy hung up the phone and called the number that was left on the note to call.

"Hello this is Sydney husband Billy where is she I need to know where to meet you."

"Hello you will meet us at the park it will be night fall so no body will be there."

" I know this is one of Emily's helper so let me talk to Emily now please."

"Hello Billy Sydney said you would find out it was me. I knew when she said your grandma gave you a necklace to give her I want to see if it was the one."

" What does that mean? The one?"

" I guess you will have to find out for yourself. So when you are on your way to the park call us good bye till then."

" You crazy bitch!"

Before he could tell her that she hung up the phone. Billy was angry now but he knew he had to call the cops back now.

"911 how can I help you?"

" I need to speak with Stephenie please."

"This is Stephenie."

"It's Billy I called you about my wife I called them I hope you got a track."

"We did they are in the middle of nowhere and are moving to somewhere do you know where?"

"they are headed to cental park. They say they have guns and if they see you they will kill my wife then me."

" We are sending the best there know they will be well hidden."

Billy thanked her once again and hung up the phone and he took the fastest way to Cental Park. Once he got there he called Emily.

"Emily, I'm at the park don't hurt Sydney or i will kill your ass."

Emily laughed " Oh will you now? I'm the one calling the shots here not you! If you say something like that again you piece of shit she will be dead!"

" Dont lay a finger on her! You crazy bitch!"

She laughed once again " Bye Billy."

Then Emily ended the call. It took her almost 35 minutes to get there. Billy watched and a man pulled Sydney along. her mouth still duck taped and her arms where a dark shade of blue and purple mixed from the man grabbing her arm so hard.

"Hello Billy glad you could show." Emily chirped joyfully with an evil grin on her face.

"Same to you now just give me my wife." Billy said fourcefully

" Give me my necklace first!" she said turning to the guy that held Sydney and he pulled a gun on her. Billy could see her tears.

"Let her the fuck go! she did nothing but be a friend to you."

" A friend? just like your grandmother was to my grandfather! Your grandmother was a lying bitche! "

" What the hell are you talking about?"

"She was dating two men at one time my grandfather and the one she married."

"She would never do that she was a one man kind of girl."

"Well she was! It's all here in this letter that my granddad sent to her. Here is what it read."

Billy riped the letter from her hand and the letter read:

_My lovely Carrey,_

_I love you with all of my heart and to show it to you here is my heart in a necklace of what I feel for you but much, much, much smaller my love. The necklace is in with this letter it was a lot of money, but it is worth it for you my love. Sorry I didn't tell you I had money before, but here I am saying it now it is a 1milloin dollar necklace it was just so prefect for you and our love that i could pass it up._

_Yours truly,_

_William_

"This is the letter she sent back to him after that one. The bitch even sent his letter back with this one"

Billy read the letter out loud:

_Dear William,_

_I am sorry to but thank you for the necklace. I am going to get married you have been gone for so long that I am leaving you for this other man he may not have money like you, but he stayed around to love me when you got scared and left sorry again. I am moving on. please don't send any more letters to me._

_From,_

_Carrey_

Billy looked confused why would she go through all this trouble for whaat happen in the past before she was even born!

"Wow I am sorry Emily I never knew."

"Well I knew and know you are both going to pay! just hand me the necklace and knowbody will get hurt."

Emily look at the guy with sydney and he held the gun closer to her head.

"Let her go now!"

"Oh no not until I get what I came for."

At that time more men came out of the woods and one whispered in Emily's ear something. then the man with Sydney ripped the duck tape off her mouth.

Sydney screamed " I trusted you Emily! If anybody is a lying bitch its you!"

"Oh dear didn't your mother ever tell you? Don't trust a stranger!" Emily replied with a turned to Billy now " It seem that somebody doesn't listen very well. My men Saw cop cars going around here. You called the cops and what di i tell you would happen if you did that?"

Billy pulled out his gun then and pointed it at Emily.

" You shoot her and I will shoot you and all of this will be for nothing!"

Emily laughed and smiled and said to little words " Shoot her!"

Gunshoot rang out. Billy saw the man that had Sydney dead on the ground and Emily crying. the cops had just shot him in cold blood. it was a bulet right to the head. the blood was pooring out. Sydney ran to Billy with tears in her eyes. Billy walked Sydney to a cop car for some help. Then he saw one of the cops walk out with Emily and what looked like most of her helpers! Emily looks at Billy and just smiles yelled to him, " A deal is a deal. she is dead!"

Sydney looked worried and the cops told her. " There is no way she can get to you trust me."

They had to leave from New York a little early because they had no way to pay the hotel. Lucky Emily had already paid for the nights they had stayed. They packed all there things and left and boarded there plane back home. on the plane ride home all Billy could think about was what Emily had said. Was she going to find away to kill Sydney? Was she going to do when she was out of jail? Did she have people working for her everywhere? he just hoped the cops where right and that there was no way she could get to her know matter what.

As Emily sat in her jail cell she just laughed and thought to herself. _" I want them to go back to there little home in New Zealand. I just wish i could be there to see his face." _

Then she yelled" I want my one phone call. I still have one!" and then she just laughed like the crazy person she was.

15 days later

When Billy and Sydney got back home they found a note. The note read the following

_'Dear Billy, a deal is a deal kiss her good bye tell her you love her because tonight she dies from your friend, Emily!'_

As soon as he set the letter down he kissed his wife and told her he loved her. That is when it happen. He saw a man smile and pull out a gun outside the window. The man shot one shot and billy tried to move her, but it was to late. the bulet was shot right into the back of Sydney as she fell to the floor the blood poored out of her. Billy started cring and screaming for help. By the time he had called 911 and the help came it was to late Sydney dead. Billy was heart broken. This all happen because of the past so when Billy went home that night he found the the god damn necklace that had stared this mess and smashed it into millions on pieces the burned it.

10 years Later

Till this day Emily is in jail and is still laughing. everytime she is asked why she is here she starts laughing. In here cell block she is known as the crazy bitch from cell block 420.

Billy re-married after five years to a woman named Jamie. They have to lovely kids both girls with red hair one with green and one with blue eyes. Just like their mother. Billy has never talked about Sydney or Emily or will he till someone ask, but he knows nobody every will. until Jamie got a letter and opened it even though it was for Billy. she read it out loud to him:

_Dear Billy,_

_How's your wife? Still have my neckless? Well I'm stuck here for life. I find it funny how things happen. Hope your life is just as good as mine! Have a nice life and never forget A DEAL IS A DEAL.! Oh how I do hope your little girl stay safe and don't end up like Sydney. Have a nice day._

_Love your crazy bitch, Emily_

_P.S. i have eyes every where. You may forget about me but I will never for get! Let's just hope my boy doesn't what pay back on your girls for what happen to his mommy and daddy! He is 25 now how old are yours 10 and 15? wouldn't want anything to happen to them._

Billy froze. He didn't know what to do. Then Jamie and Billy heard scream and they run up stairs only to hear things go quiet...

* * *

**Thanks For reading please review this is my first storie! if its good i will write more but you have to tell me!**


End file.
